Minha! Para Sempre!
by Yuuki no Hana
Summary: OneShot baseada em Carência & Frustração. O casamento e a primeira noite de amor dos dois. SasukeXSakura - É o segundo hentai que eu escrevo, não me matem!


Minha... Para Sempre

OneShot: Sasuke x Sakura

Bom... quero dizer que essa oneshot surgiu num momento de inspiração.... eu tava lendo as Reviews de Carência & Frustração e me pediram para escrever a primeira noite do Sasuke com a Sakura, particularmente eu não tinha pensado nisso, não ia colocar isso na fic, mais ela me fez pensar como realemtne teria sido, então começou a bater a inspiração e resolvi fazer essa oneshot.

Vou dedicar ela a Dayane Manfrere, que me pediu isso e se não fosse ela ter pedido essa shot não teria existido xD

bom é isso... leiam com carinho e espero que gostem ^_^

* * *

Enfim chegara o grande dia, o dia que ela havia sonhado desde a sua infância, o dia o dia em que ela se casaria com seu grande amor, Sasuke-kun.

Ela estava muito nervosa e radiante. Só de pensar que daqui a algumas horas ela não seria mais Sakura Haruno e sim, Sakura Uchiha, a fazia sentir as borboletinhas no estômago, como se fosse uma menininha dando o seu primeiro beijo.

Lembrou-se de como sua vida tinha mudado. Tudo tinha acontecido muito rapidamente, sua mente ainda não tinha absorvido direito tudo, porém ela ainda continuava deslumbrada.

A um mês Sasuke havia voltado para a vila e logo a pediu em casamento, foi tão rápido e inesperado, ela nem teve tempo de pensar, ou melhor não quis pensar, era o que ela mais queria, aceitou imediatamente o pedido.

Suas amigas, principalmente Ino, disseram que ela devia esperar um pouco, namorar, curtir com ele o romantismo de um namoro e que ela era muito jovem para casar ainda.

Ino era a que mais lhe dava conselhos e a ouvia. Elas haviam feito as pazes e superado o passado, afinal elas não eram mais garotinhas eram mulheres adultas e maduras. Ela dizia que depois de tudo que ele fez pra ela, ela não deveria ter aceitado de cara. Deveria ver se ele gostava dela de verdade ou se só queria uma esposa pra ser a mãe de seus filhos.

Todas sempre falaram pra ela, mesmo antes de Sasuke voltar, namore com alguém, talvez assim você possa ver que seu amor era uma amor platônico de criança. Já que com Ino foi assim, ela percebeu que não amava Sasuke, quando começou a sair e a namorar com Sai.

Porém ela sabia que não conseguiria namorar com ninguém, só pensava em Sasuke, nunca se imaginou com outro homem que não fosse ele, tentou, teve alguns encontros, deu alguns beijos, porém nada mais sério que isso, pois nenhum era seu Sasuke-kun. Ela sabia que não amaria ninguém, apenas a ele.

Seu casamento seria realizado ao pôr do sol, no templo do bairro Uchiha e depois iriam fazer a festa nos jardins da mansão. Ainda era muito cedo, e ela estava uma pilha de nervos, não tinha conseguido dormir direito e estava se sentindo horrenda. Por sua sorte sua praticamente irmã e madrinha de casamento, Ino, chegara para vê-la e ajudá-la nesse dia tão especial.

_- Testudinha! É hoje! É hoje que você vai desencalhar!_ – Ela disse zombeteira.

- _Porquinha! Eu to horrível! Olha o tamanho dessas olheiras!!! O Sasuke vai ver isso e vai desistir de se casar!_ – Ela estava nervosa andando de uma lado para o outro no quarto apontando para os olhos.

_- Não diga besteiras Testuda! Ele não vai desistir de se casar contigo só por causa de um pouquinho de olheiras né!_ – Ela falou divertida, tentando acalmar a amiga. Ela podia imaginar como sua amiga estava se sentindo, sabia que se sentiria dessa forma quando se casasse. – _Mas... Talvez ele desista se te ver nervosa e descontrolada desse jeito... _

Sakura parou de andar naquele instante. Ino tinha razão, estava nervosa sem motivo, precisava se acalmar, ela não era assim. Como se fosse um meio de dispersar a tensão ela começou a rir! Gargalhou! Deixando uma amiga meio confusa pela sua reação mais que depois se juntou a ela.

-_ Tem razão Ino-chan. Não há razão pra temer nada... _– Ela falou mais calma

- _Saki-chan! Você cai me abandonar!_ – Ela abraçou a amiga e começou a rir _– Eu quero ser a madrinha do seu filho hein!_

- _Já vai ser a de meu casamento! Não acha que já tem muito não?!_ – Ela disse zombeteira provocando a outra.

- _Oras... Ele será praticamente meu sobrinho... Terá que ter o melhor testuda! E eu sou a melhor!_ – Ela rebateu diverti dando um sorriso.

Elas se divertiram a tarde inteira. Até a ora de começarem a se arrumar, Ino se trocaria na casa de Sakura, que naquele dia estava numa das casas do clã Uchiha.

Ino vestiu um vestido longo tubinho tomara que caia azul bebê, que combinou perfeitamente com seus olhos. Depois foi ajudar Sakura a colocar seu kimono trabalhado. A cerimônia seria uma tradicional, então ela teria que se vestir a moda antiga. Colocou o kimono especial de casamentos, Shiro-maku, que era todo branco, pesado e elaborado. Era branco pra representar a pureza da noiva e por ser tão pesado e elaborado era de difícil mobilidade.

Depois de se vestir e se analisar no espelho, estava na hora da maquiagem. A noiva tinha que ficar toda branca, não era só a roupa mais sua maquiagem tinha que deixá-la impecável. Ela ficou toda branca quando pôs o pankake e para ressaltar pintou seus lábios de vermelho.

Dispensou a peruca que era necessária no traje. Achou que seria exagerada demais e pelo menos nisso ela tinha certeza que Sasuke não se importaria dela não usá-la. Depois dela arrumar seu cabelo num coque simples preso com apenas dois palzinhos e a franja solta. Ela teria que colocar um tsuno kakushi, que era um capuz que representa a obediência da mulher ao marido.

Ela achava que aquilo tudo era muito exagerado, porém era preciso, a família de Sasuke era uma família antiga em konoha, e todos nela se casaram do jeito tradicional. Deu graças a Deus que depois da cerimônia, sua recepção seria mais informal e ela e Sasuke poderiam usar roupas mais confortáveis.

Quando se deu conta já estava na hora, e ela ainda não se sentia completamente pronta.

- _Porquinha... Está na hora e eu ainda não estou pronta..._ – Ela estava com o coração acelerado.

- _Sakura... Olhe para mim..._ – Ela segurou no rosto da amiga fazendo-a olhá-la e disse séria. – _Você está linda! Não está faltando nada!_ Só uma coisa... – Agora ela já tinha descontraído e disse amavelmente para a amiga. _– Falta isto para que a sua noite seja perfeita... Esse é meu presente de casamento pra ti..._

Sakura olhou emocionada para o pacote, era o primeiro presente que recebia nesse dia, de acordo com a tradição só receberia os presentes no momento da festa. Pegou o pacote muito bem embrulhado com um tecido de seda e fita e abriu-o.

Enrusbeceu como conteúdo. Era uma camisola de seda branca com algumas rendas na barra e na altura do decote, de alça fina e frágil e de comprimento até o meio das coxas. Estava tão emocionada com o casamento que havia esquecido o que aconteceria depois. A noite de núpcias!

Nunca tivera nenhum contato mais íntimo com outro homem que não fosse beijo. Não sabia como agir e só de pensar no ato seu coração disparava.

_- É pra hoje anoite Testuda... Nem muito sexy nem muito recatada, quando eu vi na loja achei-a perfeita para uma situação assim..._ – Ela começou a falar sem parar, sem perceber que sua amiga estava corada e perdida nos pensamentos. – _Saki-chan você não gostou do presente?!_ – Ela disse meio desapontada e triste, havia percebido que sua amiga não havia escutado nenhuma palavra sua e estava com um olhar perdido.

_- Eu... Eu tinha me esquecido do que vem depois Ino-chan... Eu não sei o que fazer... Sasuke já deve ter estado com muitas mulheres e eu não sei nada! E se ele não gostar de fazer amor comigo?! E se ele desistir..._ – Ela estava em choque, sentou na cama, estava com os olhos marejados.

_- PARE! Pare agora com isso!_ – Ino a interrompeu, quando percebeu a aflição de sua melhor amiga. – _Ele seria um idiota se não te respeitasse... Acalme-se... Mais se você quiser sua grande amiga e salvadora pode te dar umas dicas de como agir numa situação dessas..._ – Ela falou marotamente tentando espantar os pensamentos ruins de Sakura e anuviando o ambiente.

_- Ino-chan... Eu te adoro sabia!_ – Ela abraçou emocionada a amiga, que logo depois começou a lhe dar dicas de como se portar naquela noite.

* * *

Os convidados já estavam chegando ao templo onde seria realizada a cerimônia. Não seria uma cerimônia muito grande, chamaram apenas os mais íntimos, seus amigos e parceiros.

A maioria já havia chegado, até o Kazekage, Gaara, que viera de suna junto a Temari e Kankurou, especialmente para o casamento deles já estava sentado entre os convidados e nada de Sakura.

Pra Sasuke, que sempre fora disciplinado, aquele atraso o estava deixando angustiado. Será que ela havia desistido e abandonado ele no altar? Essa era uma das muitas perguntas que se passavam por sua cabeça. Ele estava nervoso, estava suando, e torcendo suas mãos em gestos imperceptíveis, ele nunca deixaria ninguém reparar nada.

O único que reparou foi Naruto, seu melhor amigo e seu padrinho de casamento.

- _Acalme-se Teme... É normal as noivas se atrasarem... _– Ele disse pondo a mão em seu ombro e dando aquele sorriso que só ele sabia dar.

- _Hn... Ela está demorando demais Dobe..._ – Ele não conseguia se acalmar. Perdeu a paciência quando viu o último convidado entrando, o sempre atrasado, Kakashi-sensei. – _Ah não! Aconteceu alguma coisa! Eu vou atrás dela..._ – Fez menção de sair do templo, quando parou abruptamente com o soar da música. A noiva havia chegado.

Ele a olhou encantado. Ela estava linda, olhou-a de cima a baixo, estava perfeita, a noiva mais bonita que existia na opinião dele. Impecável, perfeita e angelical era isso que sua mente dizia, seu coração acelerava e sua boca ficava seca a cada passo que ela dava até o altar.

Enquanto ela andava o sacerdote ia à frente purificando os convidados. Quando ela chegou do seu lado no altar ele segurou sua mão levemente. Sentiu-as mornas e levemente úmidas ela devia estar tão nervosa quanto ele. Conduziu-a ajoelhar-se ao seu lado no altar para que assim começasse a cerimônia.

Sakura estava com as pernas bambas, quando sentiu aquelas mãos frias e levemente úmidas encostando-se às suas, quase que elas cederam, agradeceu pois naquele momento ele a conduziu a ajoelhar-se ao seu lado.

O sacerdote havia começado a prece, porém ela não estava prestando atenção nas palavras dele, estava perdida pensando no homem ao seu lado. Ele estava maravilhoso naquele kimono tradicional todo preto com o símbolo do clã nas costas, estava sério, parecia compenetrado nas palavras do sacerdote, resolveu tentar prestar atenção nelas também, mas descobriu ser impossível isso.

Depois da prece, era hora da cerimônia das bebidas, que eram servidas em três taças, elas tinham que ser servidas necessariamente por duas jovens virgens. Sakura havia escolhido suas outras grandes amigas, Tenten e Hinata.

Eram três taças de sakê. A primeira Sakura tinha que encostar seus lábios nela e passar ao seu marido que fazia o mesmo, devolvendo em seguida a ela, repetindo o ato. Esta representa o juramento que eles faziam a Deus.

Na segunda taça foi feita a mesma coisa, porém, Sasuke começou bebericando. Esta representava a gratidão aos pais e familiares. Na terceira sendo um pouco diferente, começando novamente por Sakura, agora eles tinham que beber todo o líquido da taça, esta dedicada as pessoas que irão conviver com o casal.

Enquanto realizavam esse ritual, nenhum dos dois conseguia desviar o olhar um do outro, ela podia ver aquele olhar impassível porém intenso, que fazia ela se perder naquele mar de ébano e ele podia ver aquelas esmeraldas brilhantes, ele podia ver todos os sentimentos dela naquele olhar, ele era limpo e transparente.

Depois de terminada o ritual eles fizeram as trocas de aliança, ratificando seus votos de amor e lealdade. Quando ele tocou suas mãos delicadas para por a aliança ela sentiu um formigamento que ia da mão e passava por seu corpo todo. Isso apenas com um toque!

Ela fez o mesmo, segurou aquelas mãos ásperas e levemente calejadas devido à vida ninja e pôs a aliança no dedo anular da mão esquerda dele. Ela não pode sentir, mais aquele pequeno toque inocente havia o feito sentir um leve arrepiado na nuca. Ele queria logo acabar com aquilo e ficar sozinho com ela.

Agora eles faziam as oferendas aos Deuses pedindo benção e felicidade. E acabou! Finalmente havia acabado o coração de Sakura acelerara. Ela agora era uma mulher casada. Esposa de seu Sasuke. Era agora Uchiha Sakura.

Ele ajudou-a a se levantar, agora era um homem casado e não se arrependia nem um pouco disso. Quando olhava para os olhos dela sentia seu coração bater mais forte, e agora ela era sua. Somente sua. Ele virou-a lentamente para si segurou em seu queixo e grudou gentil e levemente seus lábios nos dela. Fora o primeiro gesto de afeto que eles faziam em público.

Ela sentiu suas pernas tremerem quando ele a beijou, não esperava que ele fosse beijá-la em público, sentiu seu coração querendo sair pela boca, estava radiante. Ele então separou seus lábios, no que pra ela pareceram milênios e a conduziu até a saída do templo.

Já no jardim da mansão Uchiha, onde os convidados já tinham deixado seus presentes na entrada e os convidados acomodados em seus respectivos lugares. Sakura, junto de Ino, Tenten e Hinata, se dirigiu para seu quarto, onde trocaria de roupa, enquanto Sasuke se dirigiu para o seu, para fazer o mesmo.

* * *

Suas amigas a ajudaram a tirar aquele traje belo, porém desconfortável para colocar um belo vestido longo levemente rodado de seda vermelho, um tomara que caia deixando apenas o início da curva dos seios à mostra. Ela também teve que tirar aquela maquiagem branca para colocar uma leve, apenas para ressaltar sua beleza. Para finalizar colocou jóias, que sua shishou havia lhe dado de presente quando ela soube do casamento, uma gargantilha de brilhantes.

Estava deslumbrante, todas as meninas a elogiaram e parabenizaram pessoalmente pelo casamento lhe desejando sinceras felicidades. Ela estava tão feliz que não teve tempo pra tentar achar algum defeito em si. Sentia-se a mulher mais feliz do mundo e junto com suas amigas se dirigiu ao jardim para reencontrar seu marido.

Sasuke já estava há uns dez minutos no jardim, estava impecável num smoking preto e blusa e gravatas brancas. Rodeado de pessoas o parabenizando, e seus amigos o cumprimentando, não estava prestando atenção a ninguém, estava ansioso por vê-la, Movia seus olhos por todos os cantos do jardim a sua procura e nada foi quando viu uma inquietação nos convidados e ele a avistou cercada pelas amigas a tira colo.

Nossa ela estava magnífica! Quase que deixou sua boca se abrir, mais se controlou, limitou-se a observá-la sendo cumprimentada e agradecendo a presença de todos. Foi a seu encontro resgatá-la de toda aquela sufocação.

Infelizmente ao se aproximar, mais pessoas vieram cumprimentar o casal, fazendo seus desejos de felicidade, privando-o do momento que queria ter com sua recente esposa.

Ela segurou a respiração quando sentiu ele apoiando sua mão grande em suas costas trazendo-a para perto dele. Aquela aproximação a fazia sentir mais claramente o perfume amadeirado que ele exalava. Estava entorpecendo-a. Não estava prestando atenção no que estava lhe falando e nem em quem estava lhe falando. Só sentia aquele perfume másculo e aquela mão possessiva em suas costas.

A música começou a tocar e muitos se dirigiram a pista de dança. Nesse momento ela achou que teria um momento a sós com ele, mais foi arrastada pelas meninas que queriam se divertir, cada uma pegou uma taça de champagne. Ela só teve tempo de olhar para trás e ver Sasuke sendo abordado por Neji, que tinha sido deixado para trás por Tenten, deixando um copo com uísque na mão dele.

Ela começou a se divertir muito, as meninas não lhe davam descanso, não deixavam que ela parasse de dançar e a incentivavam a tomar champagne.

Depois de muitas músicas dançantes, começou a tocar uma música lenta, que pedia dança em par, lenta como uma valsa. As meninas naquele momento se dispersaram para dançar com seus casais. Ino foi dançar com Sai, Tenten puxou Neji e ela viu Hinata ficar super vermelha quando Naruto a convidou para a dança. Ela por um momento ficou sozinha na pista de dança, um pouco encabulada, era a única sem par, ela nem sabia se Sasuke iria dançar, ou se ele sabia dançar.

Ela sentiu alguém pondo a mão em seu ombro, seu coração disparou e ela logo virou para trás. Seu sorriso murchou quando viu quem era.

- _Dança comigo Sakura-chan?!_ – Era Rock Lee quem a chamava para dançar, fazendo curvando-se num gesto exagerado pedindo a sua mão.

Ela hesitou por um momento, mas não tendo ninguém que interferisse e temendo ser indelicada aceitou. Ela começou a valsar com ele.

Sasuke realmente não gostava de dançar, por ele nem teria feito a festa, teria ficado só ele e sua Sakura, sozinhos. Mais sabia que ela adoraria que tudo saísse conforme o figurino, perfeito. Estava distraído, tomando seu uísque e conversando com seus amigos, Naruto, Sai e Neji. Não reparou quando a música que era agita mudou para uma lenta.

Apenas percebeu quando Tenten chegara abruptamente puxando Neji para este dançar com ela, Sai sendo encarado como num aviso de que era para ele ir dançar com sua namorada e Naruto embalado pelo momento indo convidar Hinata para dançar.

Deixaram-no sozinho, não se importava de dançar aquela música, apenas se deu conta quando viu sua esposa sendo abordada por outro homem, o ciúme o consumiu. "Quem aquele sombrancelhudo pensa que é!" Virou seu copo de uísque de uma só vez e se dirigiu para a pista de dança sem prestar atenção em nada ou em ouvir nada, tinha seus olhos vidrados naquela cena, sua Sakura valsando com o cabeça de tigela e ele com as mãos em suas costas.

_- Eu acho que a primeira valsa tem que ser comigo..._ – Ele separou Rock Lee de sua esposa num ato impulsivo dando-lhe um olhar assassino. Enlaçou-a em seguida com seus braços fortes e possessivos na sua cintura e começaram a dançar.

Sakura ficou surpresa por um momento, mais depois sentiu vontade de rir do que se sucedera, Sasuke tinha ficado com ciúmes de Rock Lee. Se não tivesse sido tão bonitinho o ciúmes inocente dele ela teria rido de verdade. Rock Lee nunca despertaria nenhum perigo para ele, não tinha motivos para sentir ciúmes.

Eles dançavam juntos, juntos até mais que o normal. Ele tinha sua mão espalmada em sua cintura, e discretamente se aventurou subi-la para sentir o toque da pele de suas costas.

Ela era ligeiramente mais baixa que ele, ficando na altura de seu queixo, ele podia sentir o cheiro adocicado de cereja que ela exalava e podia sentir a respiração quente dela em seu pescoço.

Ele arriscou abaixar o olhar e o que viu foi o ápice para se autocontrole. Ele viu o decote de sua esposa, aquelas curvas que estavam comprimidas pelo vestido, subiam e desciam de acordo com a respiração dela. Aquilo o estava provocando, tinha que se controlar senão provocaria alguma cena constrangedora no meio de seus conhecidos.

- _Vamos sair daqui Sakura..._ – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. – _Quero ficar contigo..._

_- A... Agora? – _Ela gaguejou. Seu coração tinha disparado com as palavras proferidas e o jeito delas terem sido. – _Nossos convidados perceberam nosso sumiço se formos agora..._

_- Duvido que percebam... – _Ele rebateu, apertando levemente as mãos que tinha em suas costas incentivando-a.

- Está... Está bem... Dê-me alguns minutos e vamos... – Ela concordou meio tímida pensado no que viria quando estivesse sozinho com ele.

Naquele momento a música lenta acabara, e Sasuke se retirou dali quase que imediatamente, se ficasse mais um segundo ali abraçado a ela, não sabia se conseguiria se controlar por muito mais tempo, tinha que manter distância.

Foi reunir-se a seus amigos que nãos estavam mais dançando, espiava-a de tempos em tempos, como se tive a vigiando para que nenhum ouro engraçadinho tentasse dançar com ela.

Passado um tempo, que ele tinha se distraído, ele voltou a procurá-la com o olhar, porém não a encontrou. Começou a vasculhar todos os cantos do salão. Ela não estava mais lá. A primeira coisa que ele pensou então foi que ela tinha ido para o quarto. Ficou um pouco chateado de ela não o ter esperado, mas resolveu se dirigir para lá.

Ele saiu discretamente do salão, quando não estava mais na vista de ninguém, apressou seus passos, queria estar o mais rápido possível junto a ela. Enquanto ia andando um calor e uma excitação iam tomando conta de seu corpo, ele então tirou de qualquer jeito o smoking e afrouxou a gravata, desabotoando em seguida os primeiros botões de sua blusa, aquela roupa era extremamente desconfortável na visão dele.

Ele chegou rapidamente ao quarto principal, parou por um segundo em frente a porta, respirou e lentamente abriu-a. A imagem que ele viu, o paralisou e entorpeceu. Sakura estava de costas, apenas com uma calcinha branca rendada, e uma camisola branca de seda deslizando por seu corpo alvo e perfeito.

Ele segurou a respiração e seu coração acelerou, sentiu um volume crescente apertado em suas calças. Ela era perfeita, e só com aquela visão ele já estava ficando excitado! Nenhuma outra mulher havia deixado ele naquele estado antes só com aquela inocente visão.

Sakura ouviu o som da porta se fechando e se virou, corou levemente quando o viu, seu coração acelerou e sentiu um calor se formando em sua pélvis de excitação pelo que viria. Ela o encarou, ele estava estático, admirava-a. Ela, então, andou até ele. Pegou em sua mão que estava segurando o smoking e tirou-o dela. Depois desfez o que restava da gravata e a retirou também, sem desviar o olhar dele nenhum segundo.

Ela pegou uma taça de champagne que estava num cômodo perto da porta e bebeu-o. Precisava relaxar, ele ainda não havia se manifestado, apenas seguia seus movimentos com o olhar. Não podia perder a coragem, iria se lembrar de todas as dicas que Ino havia lhe dado. Agoniada com aquele silêncio ela o beijou, apenas encostou seus lábios nos dele.

Ele estava entorpecido com aquela imagem, ela era uma ninfa e era dele! Apenas dele! Parecia ser um pecado profanar aquele corpo, mais ele queria ser um pecador se fosse preciso. Quando sentiu o calor dos lábios dela sobre os seus ele foi retirado de seus pensamentos, logo retribuiu a ação, abrindo sua boca e aprofundando o beijo.

Guiou-o, era lento e sensual. Ele sentiu a mão direita dela espalmada em seu peito e a outra em sua nuca, enroscando nos primeiros fios de seu cabelo. Ele colocou uma das mãos na cintura fina dela e apertou-a de leve a outra ele espalmou-a em suas costas empurrando-a levemente para si aprofundando o beijo.

Ela sentia a intensidade do beijo, que já não era mais tão lento assim. Embrenhava seus dedos nos fios escuros do cabelo de seu amado, e enroscou o outro braço em seu pescoço para juntarem mais seus corpos, quentes e arfantes. Ela podia sentir as mãos dele mais exigentes passeando por sue corpo, aquele toque possessivo a deixava arrepiada. Eles tiveram que se separar devido a falta de ar, estava arfante, o desejo crescente em seu corpo.

Estava completamente relaxada agora, ele a desejava tanto quanto ela o queria, ela podia sentir isso. Ela voltou a beijá-lo lentamente, porém agora suas mãos se ocupavam em abrir os botões da blusa de seu esposo, desceu seus beijos pelo pescoço dele lentamente, cada botão que ela abria, distribuía mais beijos pelo tórax másculo de seu esposo.

Por essa ele não esperava, não esperava que ela fosse tomar a iniciativa e tirar suas roupas. Podia sentir o toque quente e molhado dos lábios dela sobre sua pele. Ela tinha aberto sua camisa e estava se preparando para abrir sua calça. Ele tinha que Pará-la, se ela abrisse sua calça não conseguiria se controlar mais iria possuí-la ali mesmo, em pé encostada na parede. Queria que aquela primeira vez fosse perfeita.

Ele parou com sua mão a mão dela q estava no cós de suas calças.

- _Ainda não..._ – Ele disse rouco no ouvido dela.

Ele a pegou no colo, assustando-a um pouco com o ato inesperado e caminhou com ela até a cama, depositando-a gentilmente lá. Admirou aquele corpo arfante e com a camisola já um pouco amarrotada em seu corpo devido a suas mãos e retirou sua camisa.

Ela estendeu suas mãos para ele como num pedido mudo para que ele se juntasse a ela na cama, o que foi prontamente aceitado por ele, que se deitou em cima dela, apoiando seus cotovelos um de cada lado do corpo dela antes de encostar seu corpo no dela, com medo de machucá-la com seu peso.

Ele a beijou. Foi um beijo cheio de desejo. Ele a queria. Queria que ela sentisse o quanto ele precisava dela naquele beijo. Ele a beijava com volúpia e sentia-a retribuindo na mesma intensidade. Como ela beijava bem, ela era perfeita em tudo. Ela passava sua mão por toda extensão daquele corpo delicado, começou pela perna, subindo pelas coxas e levantando a camisola até a cintura quando passou por lá.

Pode sentir a pele de sua barriga de encontro a sua fundindo o calor de seus corpos. Foi subindo sua mão, pegou levemente no seio esquerdo dela, fazendo com que ela soltasse um gemido que foi abafado por sua boca. Sentiu o volume no meio de suas pernas aumentar com a certeza de que estava dando prazer a ela.

Separou seus lábios, pois precisavam respirar, mais logo se dirigiu para outra área que o estava tentando, começou a beijar seu pescoço, o que descobriu ser uma área muito sensível no corpo dela, pois sentiu-a arrepiar-se inteira sob si. Deu um sorrisinho de canto por ter descoberto algo tão interessante para si. Resolveu dedicar-se com mais afinco àquela área.

Podia sentir os arrepios e os movimentos involuntários dela abaixo dele para que ele se afastasse dali. Mais ele não o faria, sabia que ela devia estar adorando, mas resolveu explorar outras áreas daquele corpo ainda desconhecido para ele. Ele então foi descendo com seus pela base dele até chegar ao ombro, lá encontrou a alça fina de seda, usou sua mão para delicadamente retirá-la dali expondo um pedaço maior de seu colo e seus seios médios para grandes.

Nossa ela enlouqueceu quando ele chegou a seu pescoço. Era o seu ponto fraco. Havia descoberto isso a um tempo, quando teve um breve caso com Kiba, que ao tentar "avançar" com a relação tocou-a ali. Ela terminou com ele logo em seguida, pelo mesmo motivo que terminara com todos. Ele não era o Sasuke-kun. Ela só queria o toque dele.

Senti-lo tocar ela ali era delirante, iria enlouquecer se ele não parasse. Aquietou-se quando sentiu ele se dirigindo para seu ombro e logo em seguida seu colo. Porém quando o sentiu dirigindo os seus beijos para seu seio parcialmente exposto ela sentiu aquele prazer voltando novamente. Segurou firmemente nos lençóis quando sentiu ele com uma das mãos em um dos seus seios e a outra subindo pela lateral de seu por dentro da camisola, enquanto ele beijava o mamilo do outro seio q acabara de ser exposto. Ela gemeu, arqueando seu corpo, inconscientemente empurrando-o mais de encontro à boca dele.

Ela queria dar-lo prazer também, não queria ser passiva na situação, não queria que ele pensasse que ela era inútil. Ela então abraçou-o. Sentiu-o estremecer ao seu toque. Deslizou suas mãos levemente por suas costas até chegar no cós da calça, deslizou sua mão sensualmente por ali até chegar na parte da frente. Encostou no volume crescente que estava no meio das pernas dele. Ela assustou-se retirando sua mão rapidamente dali.

Ele havia se arrepiado com o toque ousado dela. Não esperava que ela fosse tentar tocá-lo, particularmente havia gostado, mais não forçaria ela a nada. Sabia que essa era a primeira vez dela, e queria lhe dar prazer.

_- Acalme-se... Eu nunca te machucaria..._ – Ele disse paciente e baixo, pegando a mão dela que ela havia tirado do seu membro e começou a beijar seus dedos, beijava sensualmente a ponta de seus dedos, até seus pulsos, uma área que ele sabia ser sensível. – _Você não precisa fazer nada que não queira... Relaxe e sinta..._

Ela realmente tinha se assustado, era muito grande! Aquilo não caberia nela, só de imaginar aquilo dentro dela a tinha deixado nervosa. Mais as palavras e o gesto doce e sensual dele tiveram um efeito calmante para seu corpo. Ela criou coragem, sabia que ele nunca a machucaria e queria dar a ele o mesmo prazer que ele estava dando a ela.

- _Mais eu quero que você sinta o que eu estou sentindo Sasuke-kun..._ – Ela disse firme e docemente aquelas palavras, direcionando suas mãos novamente para o membro duro de seu marido, ouviu sua respiração ficar mais pesada, quando ela apertou e massageou o pênis dele sobre a calça.

Ele não esperava, ela o estava surpreendendo a cada segundo. Ele precisava urgentemente dela. Largou seus seios e a beijou com paixão e volúpia. Ela estava aumentando os movimentos dela em seu membro estava enlouquecendo. Deslizou então sua mão esquerda para cavidade intocada dela por cima da calcinha, sentiu-a úmida, estava quase pronta para ele, massageou um pouco ela ali. Ouviu-a suspirar e parar com os movimentos da mão, para em seguida perceber o que ela iria fazer. Ela estava tentando abrir o botão de sua calça, se ela o fizesse e encostasse em seu pênis com certeza ele gozaria naquele momento. Então ele fez o mais sensato. Retirou a mão dela dali.

- _O que foi Sasuke-kun?! Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?!_ – Ela disse apreensiva, tinha medo de que ele não tivesse gostado, ou que ela estivesse fazendo errado, ou pior que o tivesse machucado.

_- Pelo contrário... Estava fazendo bem demais..._ – Precisava senti-la mais, dirigiu suas mãos até a lateral da pequena calcinha rendada que ela usava e retirou-a delicadamente. Admirou aqueles pequenos tufinhos rosas que emolduravam seu sexo. Ela era linda!

_- Não fique olhando... Eu fico encabulada..._ – Ela colocou a mão em cima de seu sexo tampando-o enrubescendo loucamente pelo olhar faminto que ele lhe lançava.

_- Não precisa ficar com vergonha... Você é linda!_ – Ele tirou a mão dela dali e segurou-as delicadamente, porém bem firmes uma de cada lado na cama e abaixou-se encostando sua língua no clitóris intumescido dela. Sentiu-a arquejar o corpo e gemer com o toque ousado. O que o incentivou ainda mais a continuar com as carícias em seu sexo.

Aquela sensação era indescritível para ela. Ela nunca havia sentido prazer igual antes, nem quando se tocava sozinha. Ele fazia ela perder os sentidos, sentir arrepios pelo corpo todo e pequenas descargas elétricas que iam da ponta do seus pés até a raiz de seu cabelo. Ele a estava fazendo delirar, ela estava chegando em seu ápice, sentia suas pernas tremendo e fechando de encontro a cabeça dele e seu sexo se contraindo na língua ousada dele. Estava gozando.

- _Sasuke-kunnn..._ – Ela chamou pelo nome dele naquele momento.

Senti-la gozando era maravilhoso, precisava dela naquele momento. Não podia esperar mais. Se retirou do meio das pernas dela. A beijou e levantou um pouco apenas só pra puxar sua camisola e deixá-la completamente nua para ele. Queria sentir sua pele por inteiro quando estivesse dentro dela.

Estava se recuperando aos poucos do estado de moleza que estava, sentiu-o retirando sua camisola e viu-o levantando preparando-se para tirar o resto de roupa que ele ainda tinha. Viu-o abrindo a calça e retirando-a ficando apenas com a boxer preta.

Ainda não queria ser dele, queria dá-lo o mesmo prazer que ele acabara de lhe dar. Pegou na mão dele que se preparava para retirar boxer parando-o

Ele fitou-a confuso, devia ter achado que ela não queria, mais ela mesma fez o que ele ia fazer quando se levantou ficando sentada na cama de frente para ele. Era realmente muito grande.

- _Eu quero que você sinta o que eu senti Sasuke-kun..._ – Ela olhou pra ele com um olhar meigo e pegou com uma das mãos em seu membro. Fez um movimento de cima para baixo, ouviu-o soltando um gemido e inclinando a cabeça para trás. Encostou seus lábios na cabeça de seu membro e beijou-o, sentiu um líquido escorrendo por ali. Ela abriu sua boca e colocou lentamente o membro dele em sua boca, meio incerta sem saber o que realmente tinha que fazer. Começou a mover-se lentamente, sugando-o.

Ela realmente era única. Nenhuma mulher o havia surpreendido assim. O toque da boca quente e inexperiente dela junto com a outra mão o estava enlouquecendo, se ela continuasse ele com certeza gozaria em sua boca. Não queria aquilo. Queria que fosse dentro dela, os dois sentindo prazer juntos. Ele então pegou em seu cabelo e a afastou dali quando sentiu que gozaria. Estava arfante e teve que reunir uma boa vontade pra afastá-la dali, mais ela seria dele agora! Não poderia esperar mais nenhum segundo. Sua excitação já estava doendo de tamanha espera.

_- Não posso esperar mais Sakura... Preciso fazê-la minha agora..._ – Ele a derrubou na cama um pouco bruscamente e se deitou em cima dela em seguida. Ele sentiu o corpo dela retesando_. – Calma... Confie em mim..._ – Ele a beijou. Um beijo calmo e cheio de desejo. Desceu suas mãos para os seus que ficavam duros novamente com o toque da mão forte dele.

Sentiu o membro suro dele latejando na entrada de sua vulva, seu coração estava acelerado, sabia que doeria, sentiu os dedos dele se encaminhando para seu clitóris, massageando-os, ela foi relaxando com o toque e excitando-se novamente. Sentiu ele forçando lentamente entrada na sua cavidade intacta, ele entrava devagar, porém era dolorido, doía muito, ela mordeu os lábios para esconder um gemido de dor que tinha se formado em sua garganta.

Quando sentiu todo dentro dela, ouviu-o soltar um gemido, e ela deixou escorrer uma lágrima de dor. Ele não se movia dentro dela, e ela agradecia por isso. Viu-o encará-la e ver sua lágrima, virou o rosto tentando esconder seu pequeno choro, o que ele fez foi extremamente acalentador e relaxante, ele se inclinou e beijou onde a lágrima estava. Um gesto muito carinhoso vindo dele.

_- Prometo que você não sentirá mais dor..._ – Ele traçou um caminho de beijos da lágrima em sua bochecha até sua boca, enquanto voltava a se movimentar dentro dela, lentamente, para que assim ela se acostumasse com seus movimentos.

Aquilo doía muito, não podia imaginar como poderia sentir prazer com aquilo. Mas quando sentiu os toques carinhosos dele sem seu clitóris retornarem, os beijos quentes que ele lhe dava e o membro que entrava e saía de si lentamente, começou a sentir um calor que se formava em sua pélvis, e um prazer que ela nunca havia experimentado antes. Ela queria que ele continuasse, que aumentasse o ritmo.

Sentiu-a enlaçando seu quadril com as pernas puxando-o mais para junto de si. Ele levou aquilo como um incentivo, e aumentou o ritmo, agora ele ia rápido dentro dela, ela era muito apertada e quente, ele não conseguiria se segurar por muito mais tempo. Começou a sentir as contrações dos músculos vaginais dela, ela estava gozando, e com aquilo ele não conseguiu se controlar mais

- Sakuraaaa – Ele gemeu o seu nome, quando se despejou dentro dela. Estava arfante e ela também. Esse tinha sido o orgasmo mais intenso de sua vida. E era a primeira vez que eles faziam sexo. Estava muito feliz, não tinha se arrependido de nada. Retirou-se de dentro dela, se virou e puxou-a para ela se deitar em seus braços.

- Aishiteru Sasuke-kun... – Ela disse sonolenta, logo em seguida adormecendo nos braços de seu amado.

Ele sentiu a respiração calma dela em seu peito, e sentiu a dele também se aquietando. Viu a manchinha escura no lençol branco e sorriu.

- Durma amada... – Fazendo carinho em seus cabelos levemente molhados pelo suor. – Agora você é minha para sempre... Nunca deixarei você sair de minha vida... Jamais...

* * *

To be continued em Carência & Frustração xD

Se vocês quizerem deixar Reviews para uma autora inexperiente, ela ficaria muito feliz ^_^

A opnião de vocês é muito importante para mim ^^


End file.
